happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 51-60
Seasons 51-60 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Seasons Season 51 Season 52 Season 53 Season 54 Season 55 Season 56 Season 57 Season 58 Season 59 Season 60 Character Pop-ups Seasons 51-53 The intro depicts characters on trading cards. Starring characters show up on individual trading cards, along with information about them. Featuring characters (depending on how much appear) are presented on at least one card at once. *Pierre salutes and holds a French flag *Jerky blows a raspberry *Cocktail wears elevator shoes *Squeeze spreads his tentacles *Baka throws shurikens *Tarsy waves hello *Bongo bangs his chest *Pow Pow struggles to lift a box *Spoke poses like a superhero *Frilly holds up his club *Stone makes a peace sign with his fingers *Lab Rat makes a potion *Devious cackles evilly *Clesta is laying on a cloud and her wings close. *Decay's arm falls off *Peppy reads something out from a piece of paper. *Maple takes a pie out of an oven. *Wally holds a paintbrush and paints something. *Pancake sows a scarf. *Pinkie eats lo mein with shrimp in it. *Poachy drinks tea over fireplace with Lumpy's head on top of the fireplace and Cuddles' skin as the rug. *Maria is eating a tapa. *Gluttony is eating a cake. *Kendall have a cake in the hands. *Hopper is climbing out of the water and onto a rock. Seasons 54-56 The intro's in seasons 54-56 are similar to that of the season one intros. *Cream's screen shows a scrolling banner saying "Yay!" As the exclamation point disappears, his normal pupils return... *Queen cheers at the screen... *Stition shakes his salt shaker towards the screen. The salt dissolves on the snow... *Laurie smashes her guitar by holding it by the neck and slamming it into the ground. *Clesta waves at the veiwer, and her wings flutter. *Tuna takes out their fishing rod and reels in a fish. *Patchy waves, his arm falling off. *Hidey swaps his neutral mask for a smiling one. *Sluggy shows off his teeth. *Queenie looks into her hand-mirror and smiles. *Raymond sticks his tongue out with pink cheeks. *Baldwin pushes his hair out of the way. *Abby throws a steak in the air. When it comes down, she eats it. *Peppy clears her throat and looks at a sheet of paper. *Ultimate Fun Billy presses record on his camera. A tire rolls by, and he presses stop. *Smith stays stiff, only blinking once before going back into the bush. *Moder does a backflip *Jenna throws a ball, but the ball hits Chloe. Jenna helps her up. *Happy waves while Crappy sneezes. *Maple pulls out a tray of cookies and eats one. *Oak claps and cheers. *Dr. Pet yawns. *Croaky poses cutely with her hands on her cheeks. *Rush checks his watch, then begins to panic before going back into the bush. Season 57-60 A screen similar to a movie theater is shown. It says the episode's title, with a screenshot to the left. Then the starring character(s) have their names shown, with a picture of them to the right doing what they are doing below. Featuring characters only have their names shown to the right, with a picture of all them combined to the left. The last message says "Now Playing" before going to the episode. As the credit's show on the theater screen, several GTFs cheer because the "film" was excellent. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Content Category:Featured